Azkaban
by Nanakinz1997
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. It's just a short story about Bellatrix Lestrange and her relationship with the Dark Lord. It features a lot of flashbacks, hence all of the italics. Hope everyone enjoys! I would super appreciate any comments or reviews you have to offer!


**Azkaban**

It had been years since I'd seen the sun's bright rays, fourteen long years, but that was to be expected in this hell, where the filthy rats are the least of your worries. In Azkaban, time is the only thing that you cannot escape. Every day, you can feel your soul, or what's left of it, slowly being chiseled away and leaving behind an aching void that immediately fills with bitter hatred, and the burning passion of vengeance. _**I**_ do not belong here in this low-life scum hole. I am a member of two pureblood wizard families: the Blacks and the Lestranges. Sure, I may have tortured a young couple into insanity, and yes, I used illegal dark magic, but this prison was beneath the likes of me. So what the little urchin of a child the couple had is now an orphan? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. _Unless, you are a filthy piece of blood-traiting riffraff._ I laughed maniacally at my own joke.

I saw two Dementors glide past my cell; I instantly cut the laughter and buried my face into the cold, stone corner. I kept my eyes tightly shut and my lips pursed. It was always cold and wet inside Azkaban, the torrents of rain never ceasing, but the presence of a Dementor brought the temperature to a frigid level. When I felt the icy air lift, I knew thta they were gone. Though I truly feared nothing apart from my master's easily flared temper, I definitely wanted to avoid the Dementor's Kiss at all costs. If one of those happy suckers took my soul, I would no longer be of any use to the Dark Lord once he released me from this damn prison.

I feel it in my black, wretched heart that he will come to rescue me. He needs me. I'm his most loyal servant. The life sentence I'm currently serving is on his behalf. There are no other circumstances in which I would allow myself to endure this horrid treatment, left to rot in this cold, dark, oppressive asylum. My reputation, health, and sanity are on the line every moment I spend in this place. He _**will**_ break me out of here. He _**will**_ reward me for my unwavering loyalty after his fall from power. I alone took the initiative to find him, to help him. The imbeciles serving life sentences on the same charge had no hand in the plan. I gathered them together and instructed them to assist me in the torture of the Longbottoms. I remember our short-lived triumph like it was yesterday.

 _I cackled vehemently as the two defenseless aurors writhed in pain, their screams echoing in the air to my delight. They knew where the Dark Lord had retreated in his weakened state, I could_ _ **feel**_ _it. So why wouldn't they just give it and surrender their information? I would have stopped the torture and possibly spared their miserable lives if only they'd given me a confession. Now they had plucked my last nerve. I would get it out of them, one way or another._

 _"Bellatrix, they're not budging. We'd best go before the authorities are alerted." My idiot husband Rodolphus said, clearly panicked._

 _"NO! THE DARK LORD NEEDS US! WE MUST FIND HIM!" I shrieked madly. The young couple was now lying face down on the floor, still heaving from my last Cruciatus attack. As I stepped forward to unleash another hit, two of the three men grabbed me from behind. Rodolphus had me tightly around the waist. His brother, Rabastan, latched onto my right arm, attempting to take my wand. I looked desperately to Barty for help. He caught the pleading look in my eyes and smirked._

 _"Sorry Madame Lestrange, I agree with these two. I think the aurors have had enough. We've certainly had our fun with 'em. I think it's time you gave it up and we get the bloody hell out of here." He said this as though he were addressing a child._

 _I looked up with helpless eyes, begging them to let me take one final shot. They all shrugged, releasing me. I grinned malevolently. The two Longbottoms were lying on the floor, muttering to themselves in hushed tones. When they saw me approaching, they straightened up a little and tried feebly to shield themselves with their arms. I slowly aimed my twelve and three quarter's inch wand toward them, I held it steady, locking my victims in the line of fire._

 _"Please Bellatrix, we have a son. Who will care for him?" Alice Longbottom begged for her life. I eased the tension in my face and formed what could pass as a friendly smile. Just as relief flooded her face, the child she'd spoken of started to wail from somewhere in the back of the house. It refueled my anger._

 _"Not you!" I shouted. And with that, I performed a powerful Cruciatus Curse; I knew the two aurors wouldn't be capturing anymore dark wizards anytime soon._ _After they lost consciousness, the other Death Eaters and I made for the door. I felt so alive! They hadn't told us anything of value, but my mission to find the Dark Lord was now somehow more hopeful, seemed to be more within my grasp._

 _Just as we closed the door behind us, we heard a wailing alarm go off, filthy muggles unable to hear it of course. A group of roughly ten aurors appeared out of thin air, the white fog of their recent Apparation still swirling around them in loose coils. They started shouting and casting frantic spells our way. My fellow Death Eaters were trying to formulate a plan of some sort, but with all the destruction and chaos, I barely had time to think, much less process anything they were saying. Two bulky men were hot on my tail, tirelessly firing stunning spells my way._

 _"_ _ **Protego!**_ _" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I held my concentration and managed to hold my shield long enough to tire them out. Moving at their now lethargic speed, I was able to find a window to cast my own spell. "_ _ **Incarcerous!**_ _" I bellowed. I watched a few second longer to confirm that I'd hit my target. I felt an ecstatic smile forming on my lips. Finally, the frenzied chase was over. We had escaped unscathed!_

 _I felt a pair of strong arms fasten around my waist, pinning my arms to my side. Feeling my dangerous fury flare up inside me, I squirmed frantically, kicking my legs violently. My captor groaned, but his grip did not slacken. I must have smashed a few toes with my high-heeled boots. Realizing that my struggle was a lost cause, I turned my gaze to my companions. All of them were being bound in heavy iron shackles at the hands and feet. The aurors had won. I hung my head in shame, holding back a plethora of foul words. Surprisingly, I also felt tears forming in my eyes. I personally had failed the Dark Lord._

I felt the hot tears begin to well up in my eyes as I relived the memory. All I sought was to find him, to be his savior, so that I'd never have to endure another one of his harsh punishments. I just wanted him to think that I was important; to feel the same way about me that I did him.

This place was really beginning to affect my mental health. Azkaban, being the dark, musty, cold-hearted place that it was, often leaves me with nothing but my own lonely thoughts, and my miserable self-pity. I slumped back against the rough wall. _What did I have to do to make the Dark Lord come to my rescue?_ I had been trapped in this madhouse for fourteen years; it made me think of all the instances I had tried to reveal my true feelings for him. He'd repeatedly gotten close to requiting the emotions, then rapidly turning hostile and threatening to kill me. Sitting alone in the corner of my cell, my thoughts began to drift again to memories of the past.

 _Finally, no more school. I was free of Hogwarts forever. I was on to bigger and better things. All my friends and I had been talking about for the last year and a half was_ _ **Voldemort.**_ _The way the name felt on my tongue made me grin mischievously. I'd been waiting, just waiting for the opportunity to join his ranks. He'd just started gathering followers about two years ago; already writers of the_ _ **Daily Prophet**_ _were calling him the "villain of the century" and "the most powerful dark wizard of all time." I had kept up with all his activities and muggle attacks in that time period. I was desperate for a chance to meet him and prove my worth._

 _I slipped quietly into the Three Broomsticks. All the craze of graduating left me stressed and exhausted. My_ _ **entire**_ _family had attended the ceremony. They were all anxiously awaiting my departure for home. I'd told them I was going to stay in Hogsmeade for a few days just to spend some time with my friends. All my friends had gone home yesterday, so in truth I just needed to take a breather. Having some time of self-confinement was what I needed under all this stress. I gracefully perched myself onto one of the barstools. The bartender strode over to me and cleared his throat. "What can I get ya darlin'?" He barked._

 _I snorted in disbelief. "I'll take a firewhisky and a butterbeer. Oh, and don't call me darlin'." I retorted crudely. He sauntered off, looking hurt to fetch my drinks. I rested my chin on my hand, surveying the bustling tavern with subtle cynicism. All the occupants seemed to be partially drunk and vivaciously happy. All, except me, and a strange man in the far corner. He wore a sinister black cloak, the hood pulled securely over his eyes so that I could only make out his nose and mouth. Though I was casually scanning over the room, the man seemed to know I was looking directly at him. I dropped my gaze to the floor._

 _After a few painfully slow minutes, I risked a glance his way. Now he was watching me. Although his eyes were covered by his hood, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that they were directly on me. I turned back to face the counter._

 _"Here's your drinks. That'll be two Galleons and three Sickles ma'am. Let me know if ya need anything else." The bartender said gruffly, the glasses thundering loudly onto the counter, spilling some of the contents onto the counter. I furrowed my eyebrows crossly at the bartender. He caught the intended hostile expression and swiveled around, beginning to scurry his bulky frame away._

 _"Here's your money, sir!" I spat hatefully, flinging the coins at him. He covered his head with his arms, but the coins spattered over him like angry raindrops and tumbled noisily to the wooden floor. All the merry laughter, singing, and toasting halted. The peaceful drunkards all looked at me disbelievingly, their mouths agape. I glared at them all savagely. They shrank back in fear. Eyebrows still knitted, I leapt off the barstool. I strode furiously around, pointing my wand back and forth over the crowd of people._

 _"Please Madame, we don't want no trouble." A rough looking wizard stuttered. I spun his way at light-speed, jabbing my wand into his throat. He shrank back a little at the pain. I smiled insanely, pressing it more firmly. My breast was now heaving violently._

 _"I don't care what hell you want, you illiterate buffoon!" I shrieked madly. My temper finally bursting, I bellowed, "_ _ **Silencio!**_ _" and all the noise ceased. "_ _ **Petrificus totalus!**_ _" I followed up the silencing spell with a petrifying curse. I took a step back from the fallen inhabitants of the bar to admire my handiwork. Smiling cheerfully, I skipped over to the counter, grabbed a room key, and proceeded up the stairs. I entered the room, locking the door behind me. A yawn emitted from my mouth. I began to undress so I could rest up. Tomorrow I would Apparate and return home._

 _As I stooped over to unzip my boots, a strange whisper-like sound caught my attention. I swiveled around, seizing my wand off the bed. The noise continued. It was now joined by a cluster of dark, whirling shadows. The sinister cloud began to seep under the door. The wisp started to accumulate into one solid shape. As it came together, the shape gradually became human. Keeping my wand at the ready, I inched slightly forward. The dark figure began to separate, a face forming under what I now saw to be a cloak._ _ **The man from downstairs!**_ _He'd somehow managed to evade my spells. Come to think of it, I didn't even see him when I was in my fury._

 _He stepped forward. I clenched my jaw, my eyes following him as he came closer. He paused about four feet in front of me, clasping his hands behind him. We looked at each other, both of us just analyzing the other. I held his gaze with intense concentration. If he was smart enough to avoid my attacks downstairs, then he was sure to try something up here. Sensing my poised, defensive demeanor, he laughed tauntingly. I breathed heavily, feeling my ferocity begin to build. He continued his journey toward me, gradually closing the gap between us._

 _"Don't you dare come any closer." I commanded. He merely chuckled. Acting as though he hadn't understood me, he crept even nearer. "Perhaps you didn't understand. Take another step and I'll kill you!" I added hostility to my voice._

 _"Oh, I heard you, and understood quite well the first time." He quipped coolly, continuing forward, now only a foot away. "Do it then. Kill me Bellatrix. I'm still moving." He challenged._

 _I felt befuddlement steal over my face._ _ **How did he know my name?**_ _I was now thoroughly concerned. Not only had he been watching me downstairs, he also knew me by name. "Take the hood off. I want to see your face." I tried to maintain the edgy tone in my voice._

 _"As you wish. But I assure you, you don't know me. At least not personally." He shot back, the hood falling behind him. He was fairly handsome. His thick ruffles of dark hair were combed neatly to the side, and he was pale, with dark, piercing green eyes. Though he looked to be somewhere in his early twenties, something about his mannerisms made him seem older. The way he spoke, the way he acted. He halted his steady gait only a good five inches away from me. I stared crossly into his inviting face. Getting no reaction from that, I prodded my wand into his chest._

 _Go on, kill me I said." He jeered, latching a hand over the wand. I was angry with his mocking tone of voice, but I wasn't actually prepared to kill him. That had been an empty threat I knew I wasn't capable of, and I had a growing suspicion that he knew it too. He was behind me now, though how I didn't know. "You have the strength. All you have to do is use it. You know the spell, Bellatrix." He whispered seductively, first in one ear, then circling around to the other. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I realized that he had managed to take my wand. He held it discreetly at his side. The wand was in his left hand, while the right was gently stroking my arm just above the elbow. I felt myself losing concentration, quickly being engulfed in utter fascination with him._

 _"I…I can't kill you. I w-won't." I stammered, struggling to find my voice. He was back in front of me now._

 _"Why not? You said you would, and I know you are capable." He asked, easing the wand back into my right hand. When I did not respond, he closed my fingers around it._

 _"That was a hollow threat." I reasoned. It was true, I had wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse down in the bar, and I had wanted to kill him when I made the threat. But now, when I was stuck in this situation, I knew I couldn't go through with it. He was intentionally embarrassing me._

 _"I can give you the strength you need to unlock all of the caged power inside of you. I've heard a lot about you from my Death Eaters. Open your mind to me, and I can personally help you master the dark arts. I, Lord Voldemort, am requesting your lifelong service as a Death Eater. The opportunity to rid the world of any wizard less than pureblood. I will put you in my inner circle: you will be my apprentice, my most trusted servant. All I need is complete access into your mind, and your undying loyalty." He said, now back in my ear, his cold hands clasping mine._

 _"Yes, my lord, I want to join your cause." I replied faintly. I sank to my knees on the hardwood floor. He smiled, wickedness creeping over his face. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes. I managed to hold the gaze. Something about finally meeting him in person was surreal. He reminded me so much of myself, though he had a certain aura or power about him that I lacked._

 _I concentrated very hard. I had learned Occlumency from a young age, and therefore always had a barrier around my mind, guarding my precious thoughts. I willed it to come down, and the Dark Lord entered my mind, viewing every memory, reading every thought. When what felt like a lifetime had passed, he tore himself from my cognizance. He came over to me, as I had somehow wound up lying in the floor on the opposite side of the room. He nodded curtly, raising my chin again. Without another word, he kissed me. I was taken aback, but in a good way. Just as I started to return the kiss, he jerked away, throwing me back onto the floor. He became the black cloud yet again, and flew out the window and into the cool night. I watched after him, but he was gone._

I returned to the present feeling spiteful. He still remembered that kiss, all those years ago, I knew that he did. For some unfathomable reason, he would never acknowledge it, or ever speak of his feelings for me, even though I had tried in vain for so many years to make him see that I loved him unconditionally, and that I would do anything for him. I banged my arms violently against the damp stone wall in frustration. It hurt quite badly, but I was numb to the pain. Pain, the only thing I had come to know during these fourteen miserable years. It drowned me, filling my soul with its vile pang. I screamed madly, my banshee voice waking some neighboring prisoners. Please, please my lord, get me out of this hellhole! Before I lose any more of my waning sanity! I slid down the damp wall, feeling defeated. I let my dark, untamed curls spill wildly over my face. He couldn't abandon me, not now. I blinked rapidly, my eyes growing moist.

I pulled up my dirty left sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark that was branded into my skin. I jabbed at it brutally, hoping to feel it grow warm once again. I pressed my gaunt face to my left forearm, hungering for the familiar warmth. I kissed it, shrieking eagerly. Every time it grew warm, it meant that he was near, that h was requesting my presence. I could scarcely contain my excitement.

Then, I heard a steady rumble. It grew louder and louder. Definitely not the sound of ordinary thunder. I knew that sound all too well living in a place with eternal rain, thunder and lighting. _Boom!_ The entire outer wall crumbled away, creating a gateway to the outside. I slowly inched my way through the opening, hoping desperately it wasn't a mirage. I stepped out into the overcast atmosphere, feeling wind in my hair for the first time in fourteen years. I resumed my hysterics, laughing triumphantly at this wonderful turn of events. The sound of my sinister cackling rang in my ears, dying out with the thunderous boom that had set me free.

 _Freedom._ The mere word brought pure joy to my twisted heart. Now, to resume my one mission in life. The Dark Lord awaits, and I was not going to disappoint. I smirked manically, and Disapparated, becoming just another ominous black cloud in the ferocious storm.


End file.
